We're All Killers Here
by Kiyomi Yuki
Summary: Why on earth would someone bring together nine criminals and lunatics? To kill people of course! Or rehab you know but that's not very interesting. Follow the paths of these killers, as they learn maybe living is important.R&R please! Teen for language
1. Death Row

**PLEASE NOTE: This is set in 1954, I believe the game atm is set in 1968. This is why some may be quite young. PEOPLE AGE. Also, PEOPLE DIE.**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it and comment, anything's welcome! I'm sorry also if the accents are shabby, I'm not very good at that. XD So read and enjoy! Sorry if it's really long :P**

**Kiyomi Yuki**

* * *

"Miss Pauling please stop pacing around the room," the Announcer ordered to the younger girl who walked back and forth.

She stopped, "Sorry ma'am," she apologized, her face turning red. "But how are we going to control these people, and how are they not going to find out?"

Smoke trailed from the large chair in which the Administrator sat, "Easy Miss Pauling, power is money and I have quite a bit of that."

"But these are dangerous people ma'am; I've been reading their files. They're killers, lunatics; most of them have mental problems. At least three of them are from insanity wards, and one's even from a maximum security prison!" the girl said worry obviously in her voice.

The Administrator spoke calmly, "Which means they'll be easy to convince to try and kill each other. These lunatics are perfect for the job," Miss Pauling didn't even need to see the Administrator to know she was smiling her evil smile.

Miss Pauling pushed her glasses up her nose, and nodded, "Ok, as long as I don't have to greet them."

"Don't worry Miss Pauling, there already here."

* * *

Four vehicles pulled up into the dusty area where there was only an abandoned blue warehouse that stood. On the side a logo was printed, Wright Shipping.

One was a grey school bus, used to cart prisoners around, another a white almost ambulance type vehicle, the other two looked like armored vehicles that carried around money for banks.

The bus was the first to open the door, and first two men in suits and sunglasses stepped out.

"Hurry up morons," the one carrying a shotgun and smoking yelled into the bus.

Out stepped out a young man, maybe 17 or 18, his hands were handcuffed and he wore a prisoner's uniform of an orange jumpsuit. "Yo, you don't talk to me like that!" he yelled at the man furious.

The guard simply put the shotgun in the young guys face and he hurried to stand by the other guard.

Next a tall lanky man walked out, maybe late 20's. He had a tan and sideburns, and looked like he was used to living outdoors. He like the man before him wore prisoner garbs.

"Look here partner, I can walk myself to the firing range," a short bald man stated in a Texan accent to the third guard who was walking him to the line that was now forming in the desert.

"Whoa, wait just one freaking minute, they're killing us?!? Wait! I just killed one guy! It was an accident I swear!" the younger man started to panic, trying to find away to escape but didn't run for the shot gun in his face.

One of the armored cars doors opened, revealing a figure with an iron mask on. Whoever it was had shaggy black hair that came down to their chin and was escorted by four guards. Two pulled the prisoner along while the other held sub-machine guns at the body. The persons hands were bonded together by a giant piece of metal, and their legs were chained together barely allowing them to walk. Their suit was grey and seemed to be made by a strange material. Strangest of all were the tubes jutting from their body, a couple to the back of the neck, one to each arm and leg, and four connected to the waist. All these tubes connected to a canister that was pushed along by a fifth guard that just stepped out of the car.

The prisoner was also escorted to the line where the three men already there starred at the strange being.

"What the fuck did you do?" the youngest man asked looking at the five guards who seemed more professional than the others, they stood in attention, straight and tall while the guards that came off the bus mumbled to each other in a little circle.

The newcomer looked at the speaker, but didn't speak. The loud mouthed kid noticed how short this prisoner was, barely taller that the short Texan man.

The other armored car opened up and revealed to be carrying 4 passengers in the cramped car, plus eight guards like the five that watched the masked criminal.

First to walk out in orange jumpsuit was a tall, slim man. He looked young barely older 20, clean shaven with wavy, sandy brown hair. His legs and arms were chained together with the other 3 prisoners.

"Ah, so 'ere iz where it ends," he spoke with a French accent, he brought his hand to brush a lock of hair from his face. He wore an unusually calm smile on his face.

Following him was an older man, about 30, on his face he wore round spectacles, and hair swept to the side.

"Defiantly a German," the loud mouth thought.

This man like the one before him wore a smile, not calm but insane.

Next came a black man, "Aye, lads. Looks like we've reached the end of the road," he spoke in a Scottish accent. He wore an eye patch and laughed as he was being walked to the line.

Finally a massive man crawled out of the car; it was amazing they could all fit in the car with him. Like the prisoner who was masked, he too had his hands bolted together with a massive amount of metal. He spoke loudly in a heavy Russian accent, "You cowards, I have no gun to shoot back," looking at the guards with their guns and listening to the other prisoners speak of death.

The white medical vehicle opened and three doctors dressed in white pushed out a man on vertical board on wheels. The man had a military style haircut and seemed to be waking up from a drug-induced sleep; he blinked wildly at the bright sun. He was in a straitjacket and his muscular legs were strapped down with belts and locks. Along with the doctors, two guards watched the man with guns. The man also had gag on and his head was strapped to the board also.

"Good, you're all here," a female, disembodied voice spoke to the group who no all stood in a line. "Check for weapons and take off their handcuffs."

"Yes ma'am," the guards spoke to nothing. One guard walked to each prisoner while the others stood watch guns ready.

First came the young mouthy kid, "I don't wanna die, this is a mistake!" he still panicked as the man slipped off the handcuffs and patted him down.

"Look mate, just get the shootin' over with," the tall Australian stated.

The Texan just slipped off his handcuffs and shoved his hands into his pockets, "All this for screwing up a bridge."

For the next prisoner the guard slipped off the iron mask, revealing a young female face.

"Holy shit!" the guard exclaimed, pointing at the girl, "I think you lost your prisoner, this is a bloody girl!"

One of the guards that had escorted the young girl shook his head, "Nope, that's her, the little bugger, hope you don't have a lighter on yah, or it'll be gone."

The girl was Asian and maybe 16 or 17 it was hard to tell. Her face was blotchy red from a rash and dry. Her eyes were rimmed yellow and light brown in the middle, also slightly bloodshot. Two metal prongs, one on each side of her mouth came out of her throat.

The man plugged his key into her handcuffs and they fell to the ground. He reached to pat her down but the girl reached up and grabbed his throat.

More than 8 guns clicked as they pointed at the girl, "ouse na ouch meh," her voice came out rasped and more of a hiss. The other prisoners starred at the strange girl, still in shock there was a girl here.

"Just take off her jumpsuit," the lady's voice came back, obviously watching them.

The guard shrugged as the girl zipped off her jump suit, underneath a tank top and shorts. She wasn't a pretty site, all red and blotchy. The tubes jutted from skin, a machine the size of a small book lay on her chest whirring away with two smaller machines stuck out from the bottom of her neck. She was a Frankenstein creature, more machine than man, barely human, and just a freak of nature. Suture scars were seen from her neck down and across. A black flame like tattoo was printed to her right forearm and bottom left leg.

"Atch yah ookin at?" she hissed at the other men, hatred on her face.

One of her guards pulled a mechanical mouth mask device from his suit jacket, "Here freak, forgot to give you this, you can talk normally before you die."

The girl caught, and clicked on to the metal prongs that went into her mouth," Thanks asshole," her voice not raspy but now more mechanical. (But not Darth Vader style with the heavy breathing. Think talking over a computer on a headset. With a crappy headset.) She gave the finger to guard and stood in line.

"What's a shiela getting shot for?" the Australian asked, appalled at the idea of shooting women.

"Look Aussie if I wanted you're help I'll ask, so kindly shut up," the girl shot him a look of venom. Despite her Asian background she spoke without an accent.

The Scottish spoke up also as the guard took off his handcuffs, "I agree, what's a wee lass getting death for?"

"Yes, why little girl here?"

"Look man, if she gets bail, I deserve it too!"

"STOP CALLING ME LITTLE!" the girl yelled, her mechanical mouthpiece buzzing slightly. Her eye twitched slightly and she looked as if she would jump out of that line and strangle every one of the other prisoners before the guards shot at them.

"Ze Fraulien iz perfectly fine at handling herself, if I am correct," the German spoke up for the first time. His smile still there directed at the insane girl.

She turned to look at the German, a look of recognition came to her face, her eyes wide, "You…"

The German nodded a look of triumph on his face, "I oped to zee how you turned out."

A nasty smile came to the girls lips, "You god dammed Nazi doctor."

The conversation was cut short with the awakening of the strapped down man who now stood on his own.

"MAGGOTS! BULLETS WON'T KILL ME, I'LL STRANGLE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU BY MYSELF," the man yelled struggling with the six men holding him still. The crazy guy didn't even care that one had a pistol to his head.

"Calm down Mr. Doe! We let you out of your jacket, see? Now be a good soldier and stand attention!" one of the doctors begged.

"YOU'RE ALL TRAITORS! SPIES! YOU WANT TO BRING COMMUNISM TO AMERICA!" he continued to yell. The Frenchman coughed slightly at the mention of spies.

The soldier proceeded to push over two guards and almost freed himself from the other four before the lady's voice came back.

"Mr. Doe, if you do not stand at order now for your superior, I will have you shot as a traitor!" her voice strong and angry.

At once he stopped struggling and stood still hands pressed to his sides, "What is your request sir?" The guards gasped for their breath back and headed back to where the group of guards and doctors stood.

The woman sighed, "Just stand there."

So in a line of nine stood the nine criminals, one begging for mercy, another smirking at the thought of death, another waited for orders, and more than one was just plain pissed off.

"Now what?" the tall Frenchman asked looking at the barrels of the guns.

"Now someone dies," the voice told him.

The guards smiled and pulled their triggers, waiting for the satisfying plunk as the bullets hit their targets.

But it never came, just a click and the screaming of the loud mouthed kid. Confused the men looked at their guns, no bullets. They searched their jackets, no bullets.

"But today you, the prisoners, are free. However these guards, not so fortunate, have fun."

And on each one of these killers faces appeared a smile.

* * *

Oh I don't own TF2 valve does, however my errr, girl design sorta belongs to me... I supose?

Sorry if i spent too much time on her, u see we all know (hopefully) what the other classes look like excluding spy. so i had more to work with :)

Anyway please review!!!!!


	2. Blood and Explosions

**And I'm back, so I added a note on my first chapter, but I might as well say it here also. The story is set in 1954, I believe TF2 is actually set in 1968, so that might help with some unanswered questions. As for the rest of your advice zomble, it'll all be answered soon. :) So please review, I plan for this to be a lengthy fanfic hopefully. Advice is welcomed but flamers, not so much. XD **

**Oh and before I forget, I don't own TF2, Valve does. **

**The One and Only, Kiyomi Yuki (lol)**

* * *

Chaos broke out within a few seconds and the fighting broke out.

The crazy soldier ran out grabbing anything he could get his hands on, which happened to be someone's throat. He threw the man to the ground and he felt as another jumped on his back. As he stomped on the man's face, the one on the ground; he felt the satisfying crunch of his face being crushed. With a scream of rage he flipped the other guard over his shoulder and shouted, "MAGGOTS, YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO SUN TZU!"

"Who the bloody hell is son sue?" asked the Australian as he punched a guard in the face and wiped his own bloody lip.

The short Texan had been one of the prisoners that hadn't run out instantly; instead he had walked back to the cars that the group had come in. He answered the question, "Some Chinese general."

" 'ow do you know that?" the Frenchman asked as he gave a quick jab to one of the guard's throats who backed up, his breathing momentarily giving up on him.

"I actually paid attention in school."

The girl had tried to run out to fight but had fallen back onto her ass. The oxygen tank that was attached to the tubing that connected to her body had held her back, and the cart it was on had fallen over. She put her hands over her face, "Fuck."

Another prisoner that hadn't moved had been the cowardly loud-mouth. He yelped as a few guards went after him. He dodged there attacks and ran swiftly to the side. He was incredibly fast and agile. He bit his lip, obviously nervous, "How the hell did I get here," he mumbled.

The German went back to the white vehicle throwing drawers open and pulling random items out.

The black Scotsman smashed his fist into someone's nose than turned around and head butted another, "How's that feel ya blockhead!"

The Texan finally pulled his head out from the truck, where he had been ripping out bits and pieces. His face was covered and grease but a huge smile lit up his face, "Yee-hah! This little beauty is perfect!" he exclaimed holding up what looked like a black tube with random wires poking from it.

"What will tiny tube do for us?" the large, bear of a man asked while throwing a guard at the side of the truck.

"This thing is a pretty little pipe bomb. Made from every day bits," the man replied, obviously proud of his contraption.

"I vouldn't call gun powder, everyday parts," the doctor muttered as he pulled out a rusty scalpel from the first aid kit in the ambulance. He turned swiftly and without blinking an eye he slit the throat of the guard running at him from behind. A splash of blood hit his face; he wiped it with the side of sleeve, his smile still pasted to his face.

"Oy lad, pass the explosive here! That's me job, yah see," he winked, or blinked, one can't really tell.

The Texan nodded and handed over the tube as two guard's heads were bashed together, another's tongue ripped out, and another felt their neck snap.

The Asian was furious for being left out of the massacre; she stood up again and pulled up the oxygen tank. And walked over to the battle pulling her tank, coming up from behind she pulled the tank from its straps and off the cart.

"Hey asshole!" she screamed at one guard who turned around, he was met with a face full of pain. He gasped in surprise and pain as he felt his warm blood dripping from his face, his broken nose throbbing. However the girl wasn't finished yet.

Without taking a breather she dropped the tank and grabbed the unfortunate man by his hair. She pulled his head down as her knee met his face. He fell to the ground in pain and disorientation.

"That's for calling me a freak," she sneered and picking up her tank again, slammed it into the man's head.

The Australian turned around to see a cheering girl lifting her oxygen tank above her head in victory. He shook his own head, who would've thought a shiela could fight.

He felt a leg come up and plant itself in his stomach; the Aussie fell to his knees, slightly winded. The guard came back with another kick aimed towards the Australian's head, but the lanky man rolled under it and stood back up with incredible reflexes.

"I don't think so mate," he smiled smashing his elbow into the man's neck, pinning him to a nearby wall of the warehouse. The guard struggled, but the tall Australian dealt him a few blow to the face until the guard stopped moving for the last time.

Meanwhile the expert in explosives was listening to the instructions the Texan was giving him, sort of.

"See this part here, when that smacks the ground it'll cause a chain reaction with the gas and," however he was quickly cut off.

"Yah, yah lad. I throw the thing and kablooie," the Scotsman said as he pushed the shorter man to the side. With a strong throw, the one-eyed man had thrown the pipe into the midst of the fight.

And nothing happened.

The Scotsman turned to the Texan, "Ya git! Why didn't it explode?!"

The other man scratched his head and glared angrily at the Scotsman, "Look here mister, my work was perfect. You must have thrown it wrong or sumthing."

At that moment a guard stumbled away from the attacking Russian, "Let us wrestle little man," the man taunted punching into his palm.

The guard stepped back in fear, right onto the explosive.

The result was huge, a blast taking at least a radius of 8 feet. It engulfed many of the guards as well as prisoners.

The Scotsman and Texan starred in wonder at their work, the large smoke cloud spreading.

First to come out of the cloud was the Asian; she crawled out, dragging her tank behind her. She had been the farthest away of all the people who had been caught in the blast. She was having a coughing fit despite her metal mask. She pulled it off violently and continued coughing her lungs out. Blood dripped off from the side of the corner of her mouth, she wiped it and swore."Uckin ungs," she rasped as she lay on her back, catching her breath.

A few guards pulled themselves out next, coughing but in better condition than the girl. However they were swiftly taken out by the doctor and Frenchman, who had missed the blast when he had broken the neck of a guard who tried to run.

A yell came from inside the cloud, "WHO'S THE NUMBNUT WHO ATTACKED ME!" And out from the smoke tore the insane soldier. He had been one of the closest to the blast but seemed fine except for a few cuts, his now ripped clothes and sooty face. He stomped over to the other prisoners who stood silently, surprised that the crazy guy could walk.

"WELL!" he continued to scream at them. The Texan shrugged, and the Scotsman looked away. The medic seemed oblivious as he poked at the dead's wounds, and the Frenchman smoked a cigarette he had pulled off of one of the dead bodies, but now complained of the American's choice.

The youngest kid, who had up to this point had been dodging the attacks of the guards, squeaked as the soldier's stare came to him. "It wasn't me! I swear!" he claimed. The Scotsman and Texan gave him a look that said, "You tell, I kill you." The kid looked right to left and at that moment another guard stumbled out, one of his arms now a stub.

"It was him!" he cried and pointed and slowly backed away.

"COME HERE HIPPIE! I'LL TEACH YOU THE MEANING OF PAIN MAGGOT!" he yelled, distracted, the soldier ran at the man and began pulverizing the rest of the life out of him.

Another body stumbled out of the now settling cloud, the tall and lanky Australian collapsed onto his knees. He wiped blood and dirt off his face, "You bloody wanker, couldn't yah have warned me?"

"But zis is zo much more entertaining, n'est pas?" the Frenchman answered with a dangerous smile after inhaling deeply on the cigarette.

The Australian spat at the other man's feet, "Wanna know what else would be entertaining? Watching me rip off yah head ya scoundrel!"

The Frenchman waved his hand at the Australian, as if dismissing him, and then turned away. The Australian looked as if he was going to kill the other prisoner, but turned to when he heard a groan.

The girl pulled herself up, still wheezing but the coughing had ceased. She clutched her chest and her fatigue showed on her face. She staggered towards the others and sat beside the truck, near the medic. She slipped on her metal mask once again, "What are you starring at?" she mumbled before her eyes flickered and her eyes closed.

A hand pressed against her neck, near the small machines. The German doctor then replied in surprise, "She's asleep."

All of the men snickered, but were interrupted by the stumbling Russian who had finally appeared, still alive. Like the soldier he seemed relatively unharmed, minus a bit of burnt clothing and slight burns.

His hands were stained red and he still had a goofy smile plastered to his face, "This is fun, crushing little babies."

Soon after the field outside the warehouse was littered with dead bodies, the only ones surviving were the prisoners. The young kid looked around nervously, the crazed soldier continued to smash the dead man's face in, even though it was like mush now and the Asian girl slept soundly. The one-eyed Scotsman looked around him, the Russian was still laughing at the dead, and the Texan wiped the smudges of oil onto his orange jumpsuit. The German pulled a clump of organs from a dead body, all unsure what he was looking for, the Australian still grumbled about almost being blown up, and the Frenchman smoked silently.

It was great to be alive.


End file.
